


Images of Rapture

by Quaseedodo



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, F/F, Female Ejaculation, Magic Cock, Premature Ejaculation, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 08:51:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16301987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quaseedodo/pseuds/Quaseedodo
Summary: Peridot and Lapis discuss (and later perform) a promising fantasy.





	Images of Rapture

**Author's Note:**

> Wow I have not written a new story or chapter of fanfiction for four years and I feel soooo rusty. I used to have a few stories on ff.net but then the site suddenly stopped being interesting for me. First time on AO3 and I’m kind of excited to see where this goes.

Peridot blushed a deep scarlet that probably would be visible even if she hadn’t been sporting her pink “Go Lions!” college zip up hoodie. A gift given to her by her sloven former roommate, and now close friend, Amethyst, it was a cynical reminder of their first year rooming together.

Amethyst was able to see through and ultimately break through the walls of Peridot’s hermit demeanor. In doing so, she reminded the cheeky blonde that as a college student she should have way more spirit and positivity in her life. Ugh, how Peridot hated that stupid “YOLO” or “Yahoo” or what ever the hell it was she kept quoting that year. Needless to say, it was thanks to Amethyst that she even had a relationship with the blue-haired woman in front of her. Speaking of, the usually snarky woman hadn’t said anything and it was making Peridot uneasy.

The bespectacled college sophomore was currently sitting on her girlfriend’s bed, nervously holding her hand and looking at her expectantly. Granted, PDA was still a new and scary thing for the blonde techie, despite having been in a relationship for over a year and a half with Lapis, but alas this was not the cause for the blood rush to her face. Nay. Peridot had expressed a desire in spicing up their sex life but her girlfriend was unreadable. Not her signature smug smirk nor a frown marred the face of the hydrophysics major. To the blonde’s relief, and subtle horror, her girlfriend finally spoke.

“Dottie, babe, that’s pretty kinky. For you, anyway. I’m impressed.” A mirthful smile was splashed on Lapis’s face. Her little Dot was finally evolving into the kink mink she knew was secretly harbored. All it took was a bit of coaxing and filing down the walls of Peridot’s psyche. Of course the role of faithful girlfriend and a bout of sinfully delicious sex thrown in didn’t hurt either.

The shorter engineer’s expression changed to hopeful but a slight tinge of doubt wavered in her tone of voice. “S-so, it’s ok? You aren’t disinclined to partake in this…activity with me?” Peridot audibly gulped waiting for Lapis’s response. The taller woman snorted and her girlfriend blushed a darker shade of crimson.

“Vile woman! Explain this amusement!”

“Relax, babe. I just find it adorable when you try to plan future romantic events for us. Especially when said events have the potential to turn into sexcapades.” Lapis lovingly stroked Peridot’s face and quickly pecked her on the cheek to emphasize how genuine and appreciative she was that her girlfriend was able to communicate this desire to her. Peridot, meanwhile, groaned at her unbelievable pun.

Earlier in their relationship, Peridot was more catlike in nature and didn’t effectively communicate with Lapis unless she was upset or confused. Effective coaxing from Lapis and their small friend group made sure that Peridot would never remain silent unless spoken to, a harsh habit ever present from the engineer’s childhood. At times, Peridot still found it difficult to be emotionally vulnerable and express herself verbally but Lapis was always patient.

“Now, my sweet Dippin Dot, _when_ exactly did you want to try out this new toy you’ve been thinking about or have you already purchased one?” Lapis always did get a kick out of how bashful and prudish Peridot became when it involved matters of sexual activities.

“Well! My calculations and research—”

“Oh my! Research? My Dottie _has_ been busy. But soon she will be bizzay!” Peridot was gently shoved and her hair disheveled by her girlfriend.

 “Gah! You wench! I will leave you! Anyway, before I was _rudely_ interrupted by your insolent and crude jokes, I did find a few toys that I thought were adequate and appropriate for both parties involved.” As playful as their banter was, Peridot was sincere in her desire to make both herself and her girlfriend attain the highest level of nirvana in bed.

 “Yeah? Show me.” Instead of allowing the blonde woman to literally show her the models of toys she’d thought would be best, Lapis simply hijacked her computer and browsed through her recent bookmarks. The blue-haired woman audibly gasped when she came across a particular model starred as “definite purchase”.

“I’m sorry, I should’ve eased you into viewing this one. D-do you like it? I can tone it down to a different model if you’d l—mmph!” The smaller student was grabbed by her now eager girlfriend. A rough kiss with a flash of tongue was enough to knock her out of her stupor.

“You silly clod, this is perfect! Don’t ever change, kinks or otherwise okay?” A blonde floof of hair slowly nodding up and down was her answer. “We’re going to purchase this right now.”

“Wait, Laz! You mean right now right now? Like, this very second?”

“Of course. How else am I going to get you to rail me like there’s no tomorrow? We have about two hours before they close. Let’s go.” Peridot’s face returned to a dark scarlet shade at the mention of “railing” her girlfriend. Such language was not new to Peridot, she _did_ have Amethyst as a first year roommate and Jasper as a jock friend. When referencing her or Lapis, it seemed so…raw. She kind of liked it. The early beginnings of the lustful haze was blown away by her name being called.

“Dot. Now!”

“Coming!” The taller woman chuckled.

“We sure will be soon enough, babe.”

“Gah! Lazuli!”

 

* * *

 

Purchasing their new toy was uneventful to say the least. Well, that is, if your name was Lapis Lazuli. Peridot was a blushing mess while simultaneously taking mental notes to return for further “research” on other items and artifacts present at The Shag Shack. A little less classy of a title for an establishment that was deceivingly more spacious and put together on the inside but who was she to complain when she was preparing to rock two worlds at the cost of one rather expensive toy.

The drive home was similarly uneventful but the sexual tension and excitement from both women was prevalent. Innuendos and vivd images were spouted from the Lapis in attempt to make light of the situation but it ended up making her little nerd blush of embarrassment even more.

“I can’t believe I kiss you with that mouth of yours. Who raised you?” The blonde glared out of the passenger window awaiting a response.

“Hey, it’s not my fault you come off as a prude nun in social settings but in actuality you’re a kinky bean. As for who raised me, well you’ve met my folks. Considering the circumstances of today’s trip, I actually found it quite hilarious that one time where they almost caught—” A rough shove of her right shoulder interrupted the retelling of the memory.

“Dear Sapphos, I thought I told you to never speak of that night! I couldn’t look them in the eye for a week.” A deep blush bloomed across Peridot’s face at the recollection and the blue-haired women laughed amusedly. The couple continued their brash yet playful banter until they arrived home. It was this level of comfortability in their relationship that Peridot greatly appreciated. It certainly made the relationship feel more like an intimate friendship than a contractual partnership between two consenting adults.

Lapis parked their black 2017 Honda Civic —a perk that was courtesy of the two-year internship Peri had at an engineering firm from the summer prior— and the couple exited their respective sides of the vehicle back into Lapis’s off campus apartment. It was smaller than the dorm buildings, naturally, but it was spacious enough and away from the campus that it felt like a starter home for the couple. A prematurely domestic move on Lapis’s part but Peridot wasn’t complaining. The slight seclusion from others granted the home to be the venue of choice for parties, and other more enjoyable sensual activities.

The couple showered separately so as not to entice one another and bring their evening to a premature close. Peridot brushed the fluffy towel one last time down her body. Her usual spiked hairdo sported a less impressive length bet retained its general shape. Most of her hair was able to be pulled into a small ponytail while her bangs proved to be more of a visual problem than an aesthetic one. Peridot briefly ran her hand under running water and placated the loose bangs to the side of her head for the time being.

It felt odd to be prepping this deeply for sex but she wanted as much stimuli as she was willing to process since glasses were often be a victim of collateral damage. So her eyes would take longer to focus on objects in front of her. No big. After giving herself a once-over in the mirror, Peridot conceded she was finally ready. A small rap against the door snatched any sort of confidence she had salvaged in the shower.

“You okay? We don’t really have to do this if you don’t wan—” the door immediately swung open before the taller woman could finish her sentence.

“I was simply making sure all necessary preparations were completed.” Lapis snorted at her girlfriend’s overzealous planning. Peridot’s attention was temporarily dismantled by both her laugh and the sight of her taller girlfriend clad only in a white towel wrapped around her body.

“Babe, you think too much. Come on, I want you to plow me so hard, I can’t walk.” Keeping the towel wrapped around her body with one hand, Lapis gently gripped the shorter woman’s hand and guided them to the bed, a dry clean towel already laid down. The blonde gulped and had a near heart attack as the hydrophysicist began to unwrap the towel. Her tanned nude body was on display and Peridot couldn’t help but admire the beauty in front of her and blush, her own nudity forgotten.

“Gorgeous…”

“Thank you my sweet. But my eyes are up here.” Lapis placed a hand under Peridot’s chin and gently guided her verdant eyes up to her cerulean ones. The shorter blonde shrieked an apology and hurriedly turned her gaze elsewhere.

“I-I’m sorry Lazuli! It wasn’t my intention to gawk, y-you’re just really beautiful!”

“You are so cute when you’re all frazzled. I promise I won’t tease. Much. I’ll get us started and then you can lead. Sound fair?” A peck on her cheek shook Peridot out of her brief reverie.

“Are you mad, woman? I never lead!” The swimmer chose to ignore this comment and instead began handling the dildo and lube. She turned the toy on, a linear pattern of green LEDs signaling the product was now on. She quietly uncapped and recapped the lube and spread a generous amount of the aid on to the toy.

“All the more reason to work on your dominance isn’t it?” she responded. Lapis motioned for the nerd to join her on the bed and lay down. Peridot obliged and followed her lead.

“I guess.” The pout did not linger on on the blonde’s face for long. Lapis leaned down, brushing their noses together. The couple’s breaths mixed and it became difficult to tell where one began and the other ended.

A shy tongue prodded for permission that was immediately granted. The meeting of the sensual muscles was met with simultaneous moans from each woman. Lapis was first to prod deeper, pushing slightly against the smaller woman. Her hand came to Peridot’s face and gently stroked. Her ear was the next victim, a weakness for the techie, which made itself known in a light moan. The slow journey downward was met with great anticipation.

Lapis paused in the ministration to fondle and appreciate the landscape of her lover’s body. A well traveled path, the hydrophysicist would never cease to be amazed by the galaxy of freckles sprinkled across her girlfriend’s skin. On any other occasion, Lapis would tease the poor girl silly. But she _did_ make a promise not to take it too far.

From her ear, she mapped the curve of her small neck, taking great effort to rub a particular spot she knew would get her Dot going. A sudden interruption of the kiss was replaced with a needy panting in her ear.

“Lazuli…please. 

“Ssh. I know, love. Almost there.” The descent continued with a brief stop at her lover’s chest. Despite the blonde’s own opinion of her lackluster bust, Lapis thought it was cute and perfectly proportioned. She squeezed the globes of flesh taking care to roll her nipple. It’s similar companion was shown the same treatment. Satisfied with how hot and bothered the couple was becoming, Lapis continued.

She gently stroked Peridot’s belly, making a mental note to revisit that silky landscape at a later date. When she arrived at the moist apex lightly covered with blonde curls, Lapis was not disappointed. The wetness that coated her finger was more than enough to signal that her lover was ready.

One finger earned her a small wince of pleasure. The exploration of her folds was dizzying and intoxicating. The smaller woman pulsated around her girlfriend so desperately, Lapis was sure she’d’ve lost a finger.

Two fingers earned her a moan. A bit of a tighter fit but nothing her small nerd couldn’t handle. Three fingers earned her an exclamation of her name. Lapis turned her head slightly and positioned her mouth in the crook of Peridot’s neck where she bit down firmly. Happy with the residual bruise she knew would be present in a few hours, Lapis pulled away. Her fingers remained for a few precious moments before they too were removed from her folds.

Gasping at the loss of dual stimulation, Peridot attempted to glare at the woman above her but was only able to manage a hazy lustful gaze.

“I hope you’re proud, Lazuli.”

“Sure am. You ready to play with our new toy?” Peridot blushed and vigorously nodded.

“You got it, Dot. Remember, we don’t have to do anything you’re not up for. I will love you all the same. Let me know if this is too much for you.” Peridot appreciated her lover’s sentiments, she really did, but this was one of her biggest and deepest fantasies. She’d be damned if she’d gotten this far and didn’t see it through to the end.

Lapis grabbed the dildo and returned to the blonde’s legs. A gentle prodding at her folds immediately made the blonde tense up before she forced herself to relax. The string of green LEDs had slowly changed to a warm blue before returning to their previous viridian color.

“S’cold.” A mirthful chuckle met the techie’s ears.

“Sorry, love. Let’s try again.” This time, the gently prodding gradual became a gentle push until Peridot’s warm cavern blossomed open and accepted the toy. The neural connectors silently aligned themselves with the smaller woman’s nervous system. LEDs on the underside of the shaft were a warm blue color, and pulsed quickly, a visual representation of the wearer’s heartbeat and eagerness.

“This is…different.” The swimmer smiled.

“Bad different? Good different? Disappointed different?”

“An indifferent different. For now. How do we know if it’s— _ahhh_ —L-Lazuli!” Lapis had gently gripped the head of the cock and lazily stroked from base to tip. Peridot bucked wildly against her hand, desperate to feel all the sensations this new purchase provided her.

When the nerd became aware of her prior carnal actions, she pulled away from Lapis’s grip, the lights on the cock pulsing faster.

“S-sorry. It’s all still new to me.”

“Dot, it’s new to me too. It’s okay. Don’t be ashamed to feel pleasure this way.” Peridot had to admit, her girlfriend’s encouragement was reassuring and most certainly reigniting her confidence. Until she remembered one important detail and faltered.

“Laz, condom.”

“Dot, we’re both clean and—“

“Condom. Now.” The bluenette blew a raspberry at her before reluctantly obeying grabbing a foil package from the top drawer of their nightstand.

“Outdone by a piece of rubber.”

“Damn right. I like to be safe and it’s become habit at this point.” Lapis put her hands up in mock surrender.

“I’m not knocking you, Dottie. Just trying to understand your logic. That’s the last one by the way.” A scared gasp followed by a triumphant grunt from below her meant the blonde had successfully gotten the condom on. The taller woman couldn’t help but smile at her neurotic nerd.

She straddled her hips over Peridot’s, making sure to align the cock at her own entrance. The olive eyes that were watching her every move were thinned by dark pupils.

This toy really was incredible; it felt more like a projection of her clit than an inserted dildo. The circuitry that translated these perceptions to senses her nerves could understand was mind boggling. The only thing more mind boggling was the woman above her about to be penetrated by her toy. No, her _cock_.

The warmth from her girlfriend’s pussy was visceral and inviting. Peridot, fervent for more contact, clumsily thrusted upwards but in her haste, she missed her mark.

“Well, someone’s a little excited.”

“Hush you…” A second attempt caused the underside of the cock to graze the warm folds and a frustrated groan escaped her throat. Lo and behold, she was her own biggest cock tease. Literally.

“Ah! Lazuli! I'm trying to--I want to be…”

“Ssh easy, easy. Slow down, baby. I’m not going anywhere. You'll be inside soon enough. Here, place your hands on my hips. Yep, just like that. Now, I’m gonna guide us together.” Lapis could feel the coiled muscles of the woman beneath her ready to thrust upward. The slow descent was madness for the both of them but a necessary evil.

The initial penetration caused both women to moan loudly. A new experience provided new boundaries to be tested. Lapis felt full. She usually did with Peridot, but this was a different feeling of being filled that she never thought she’d get to experience iwth her girlfriend. Fuck is she grateful her little gremlin is kinky.

Upon being hilted, Lapis released a breath she hadn’t realized she’d been holding. Now the real work could begin. A sharp tremor shook beneath her, almost causing her to lose her balance.

The blonde’s eyes were squeezed shut, and her breathing erratic. Her heart was engulfed with a flood of all the tactile stimuli being sent to her brain and it threatened to beat right out of her chest.

“Dottie, baby, relax. Look at me. Now, deep breath. You’re doing great and you feel _amazing_. Fuck, you’re big. How does it feel for you?”

Lapis began a slow rhythm, rock her hips up and down in a gentle motion while she patiently waited for the smaller woman to answer.

“It…hnnng Laz!…It-it feels exquisite. Y-you feel..amazing. So warm and wet. So tight.” Her grip on Lapis’s hips tightened as a smaller shiver wracked her body. Even with the condom present, there was no mistaking how wonderful her girlfriend felt around her.

The pleasure spiking her body was a little too overwhelming for Peridot and she bucked her hips in response. The moan that answered her from the woman above was a clear indication that despite feeling guilty and a tad selfish, Peridot was clearly doing _something_ right.

“M-my apologies...I didn't mean to--Ahh! Lazuli, don’t do that so suddenly!” The “suddenly” in question being a bite to sensitive neck. Satisfied she had Peridot’s attention, Lapis kissed the same spot in a small apology.

“No more of that. You're being too cerebral about this; just go with what feels right. Oh _fuck_ , that’s it baby, right there!” The bluenette leaned down and sloppily kissed the blonde, their moans muffled and rocking increased. After a time, it became too much and Peridot was the first to pull away, desperation evident in her hips.

The boiling heat in her gut was telltale and familiar. Her cock ached, albeit through faux neural connectors, and her face burned in embarrassment at how close she was to orgasm. She’d never had trouble keeping her stamina up but the sensations were simply too powerful to quell.

Peridot trembled and attempted to vocalize some semblance of her girlfriend’s name to get her attention. What came out was a husky moan from the depths of her belly, her pleasure greatly evident to the taller woman. The blonde bit her cheek in an attempt to ground herself and prevent the inevitable.

“L-L-Lapis…babe. Can we… ** _fuck_** …s-slow down? I’m…” A powerful shudder wracked the blonde’s body and her breathing ragged. Lapis did slow the pace of her rocking but only marginally so as not to be too distracted. She reached a hand forward and caressed the smaller woman’s blushing face to coax her to continue.

“Talk to me, Dot.” Time was running out for the techie but she was determined to push through.

“I’m…ahh…I’m gonna come!” Peridot’s meek shout deafened the room. Her grip tightened over her girlfriend’s creamy thighs, eager to bring her hips lower to meet her upward thrust. Her back arched minutely off the bed, a tableau Lapis appreciated and would never forget. The taller woman winced in pain at the at the increased grip but smiled warmly.

Peridot swore she could feel each neuron in her skull being pulled apart at the seams, sensations new and old bombarding her from all angles. She spurted wildly into the condom, and briefly entertained the thought of fucking Lapis without the pesky contraption before concluding that’d be a little too invasive.

The endorphins flooding her nervous system were the only saving grace from the wave embarrassment of her premature conclusion. When her orgasm finally tapered off, Peridot fell back bonelessly on the bed. She looked up at her girlfriend still atop her and frowned.

“Shit, Lapis. I'm really sorry. I didn’t mean to come so fast! I-I couldn’t help it! You felt so— ” A finger silenced the self-deprecating speech that Lapis knew was sure to come had she not interrupted.

“Honestly, watching you lose control like that was such a fucking turn on. You have absolutely no idea how revved I am to get you going again. Besides, it’s a little bit of an ego booster to know you have a hair trigger and that I’m the cause of it, ya know? Now pull out slowly and—AH!—I said slowly, you ass!”

The blonde was more concerned about aiming to please her girlfriend, she became a little overzealous at pulling out. The sight that greeted her caused her face and neck to burn brightly.

The glimmer of their mixed fluids was present on the base of the dildo and condom. What was more damning was the amount of clear fluid present in the tip of the condom. The visual nearly had the blonde reeling. 

“Wow. You _are_ a stud.” Lapis’s hand shot out as she roughly gripped the phallic protrusion.

“Fuck Lazuli! Not so rough! I’m still sensitive…” The used condom was appropriately tied and discarded in a nearby trash bin. LEDs along the underside of the shaft pulsed minimally, it’s blue glow signaling the wearer was more than capable of going another round. The smoky gaze of sapphire sent a chill down the techie’s spine.

“We try this again, until I feel you spend inside me. Understand?” An audible gulp and weak nod was all the permission she needed. The pulsing LEDs suddenly became faster, casting an eery glow on the two women. Peridot swore she just went from being the predator to being the prey.

**Author's Note:**

> I realized I needed to be the change I wanted to see. So I wrote up some smut. Just some filthy smut. Let me know what you all think. Both this piece and my MomoJirou fic are unbeta'd so I apologize in advance if it's ridden with mistakes.


End file.
